


Lights Out

by blinking_post



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Brief Yamada Ryosuke Appearance, Childish Antics, M/M, Prank War, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/pseuds/blinking_post
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hikaru denies it vehemently but the first punch came from him.  Figuratively.  Okay, so it might have been a little childish to draw a penis on Keito’s cheek but come on.  Live a little.  It’s not like he did it with permanent marker.  He could have but he chose not to.  That’s gotta count for something, right?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemicink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/gifts), [dusk037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/gifts).



> For [alchemicink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicink/pseuds/alchemicink) and [dusk037](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/pseuds/dusk037) even though I don't know her because this was wholly inspired by the two of them when I saw and interrupted their tweets to shout "Hikato!" at them.

\----

 

Hikaru denies it vehemently but the first punch came from him.  Figuratively.  Okay, so it might have been a little childish to draw a penis on Keito’s cheek but come on.  Live a little.  It’s not like he did it with permanent marker.  He could have but he chose not to.  That’s gotta count for something, right?

 

Especially since the whole night all he’s heard from Keito is Ryosuke this and Ryosuke that.  Ryosuke.  Ryosuke Ryosuke Ryosuke.  Can’t they go two seconds without mentioning each other?

 

So he might have gotten a little annoyed and nicked Keito’s extra hotel room key and sneaked into his room in the middle of the night while he was sleeping like the dead and drawn a penis on his face.  Like a kid.

 

He might have.

 

Maybe.

 

He’s not owning up to anything.

 

Keito seems to know anyway.

 

Yabu too if the look he gives Hikaru is anything to go by when they congregate in Keito’s room in the morning but he doesn’t say anything.

 

He had to watch Yamada carefully smooth the ink out of Keito’s skin with lotion and Keito staring up at Yamada with stars in his eyes and well… Well!  He’s definitely not going to think about that hot burning in his chest.

 

They’re close.

 

Best friends.

 

Whatever.

 

Two weeks later and the event seems to have been forgotten by everyone, Keito especially since Keito doesn’t treat him any different.  Wasn’t even mad.  Still the exact same, treating Hikaru with kindness and inviting him out to dinner or over to his place to play games or watch a movie.  Normal Keito and Hikaru stuff that is always more fun than he expects it to be.

 

It’s only the next morning after they’ve both scrambled to get to JUMP’s practice room on time that he finds out not all is forgotten or forgiven after all.  Keito has run off who knows where with Yamada and everyone else is taking a water break so he opens his phone to check his messages and cats! Freakin’ cats with large evil eyes staring up at him!  He can’t help the yelp (it was not a shriek) he reflexively lets out as he tosses his phone clear across the room.

 

“What is it?”  Yabu asks, walking towards his phone and picking it up.

 

“Keito.”  His eyes narrow, venom dripping from his voice.

 

Yabu stares at the cats and chuckles.  “Well, that escalated quickly.”  Yabu lets out another laugh as a message gets through and his phone meows.

 

Yamada returns with Keito barely a step behind him and when Hikaru throws a glare his way, Keito has the audacity to beam back at him.

 

His eyes narrow.  This means war.

 

So maybe he might have gone a little overboard for round two.

 

No.  There’s not maybe about it.  He definitely went overboard.

 

It happened mostly because the opportunity presented itself and in a flash he remembered how Keito - though he sleeps with a sleeping mask over his eyes - is terrified of the dark.  Keito is in the middle of his shower, probably towards the tail end of it actually, when the lights shut off and he hears the surprise squawk from the bathroom.  A quick glance out Keito’s windows show him it’s not just Keito’s apartment but his whole neighborhood bathing in pitch darkness.

 

It’s not much of a defense but he couldn’t let the opportunity go to waste, right?

 

Right?

 

Keito must be scared.  He must be scrambling to get out of the bathroom by now so he doesn’t have much time to think it over.

 

He approaches the bathroom, cell phone in one hand to light the way, and sees the doorknob twist and the door being pulled open just a sliver.  Quicker than Keito can comprehend Hikaru snatches the doorknob and yanks the door closed again.

 

Keito struggles for a few seconds.  “Hikaru-kun, this is not funny.”  

 

He sounds distressed already.  Hikaru says nothing, bites in the laughter while keeping the door shut, listening to Keito struggle on the other end.  Keito becomes more and more distressed, begging to be let out and again and again and then nothing.  No trying to yank the door open.  No shouting.  Not even a meep.

 

Guilt pools at the bottom of Hikaru’s stomach.  He inches the door open and illuminates Keito with his phone.  Keito is on the ground, hair sopping wet, arms encircled around knees drawn up to his chest, forehead pressed onto his knees to hide his face.

 

So, he went too far and now he feels like a jerk.

 

No.  He  _is_ a jerk.

 

Damn it.

 

Keito sniffles and Hikaru flies apart.  In the next instance he’s knelt down next to his friend, a warm hand on his back and apologizing profusely.

 

“I’m sorry,” he pleads.  “Please don’t cry.  I’m sorry.  I’m really sorry.”

 

The sniffling stops and Keito looks up at him, eyes red, betrayal on his face.  “Why?”

 

The answer sounds lame even to him.  “Because you,” he hesitates and begins again.  “Because you put cats on my phone.”

 

“But you drew a penis on my face.”

 

That, he did.  “It was just ‘Ryosuke this’ and ‘Ryosuke that’.  I’m your friend too, right?  Not just a co-worker?  We hang out all the time too but you hardly ever say anything about me.”

 

“Were you… jealous?”

 

Keito looks at him with wide innocent eyes.  Damn it.  “Um… yeah.”

 

“Oh.”

 

They sit in silence and near darkness.

 

Finally, “But I don’t like Hikaru-kun like I like Ryosuke.”

 

That makes him sad.  He already knew that.  No one compares to his Ryosuke.  Hikaru just didn’t want it in his face all the time because he might have had to face the fact that it hurt.  Just a little.  He can admit that much.  Just a little.

 

“I know that.  No one compares to Yamada.  I know.”

 

“No!  I meant-” Keito stops mid-sentence, biting his lip and something unreadable in his eyes.  Anguish?  Courage?  Both?  “I meant…”

 

Keito leans in slowly, eyes fluttering up once to connect with Hikaru’s before dropping back down to his mouth.  He knows what’s happening.  He could stop it.  He could.  He should.

 

He doesn’t.

 

The kiss is brief, barely a touch of their lips together but it sets Hikaru’s heart thumping in his chest.

 

“I _like_ you,” he hears through the rushing of blood in his ears after Keito has pulled away.

 

That snaps him out of his daze.  “I might maybe also really kind of like you too.”  It’s all said in a rush, the breaks in his words indiscernible but Keito must understand because he smiles up at Hikaru who stands up and offers a hand to help him up as well.

 

“Freakin’ finally,” Yamada says the next morning after one glance at the two of them.  “I was getting tired of hearing ‘Hikaru-kun this’ and ‘Hikaru-kun that.”

 

He throws a questioning glance at Keito but Keito only beams at him in return.

 

Okay.

 

They might have ended up spending the night making out.

 

Maybe.

 

Most definitely.

 

He’s not owning up to anything.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> There you go~! I hope you enjoyed. I've always imagined that if Keito and Hikaru were to get together it would be through childish methods.


End file.
